


What we Used to be (and so much more)

by Foxbabi



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, Long Night, Mention of heats, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Trans Kabu, mentions of heat, this is really bad and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxbabi/pseuds/Foxbabi
Summary: “Again?” Kabu is astonishedRaihan chuckles “give me 15 minutes...”
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Heat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693339
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	What we Used to be (and so much more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for a special twitter friend that keep listening to my nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+a+special+twitter+friend+that+keep+listening+to+my+nonsense).



> This goes after https://twitter.com/Babithefox/status/1233887119673786371

After the heat was over, everything went back to normal, Motostoke’s gym got back into full work and Kabu went back to train regularly with his two young colleagues.

Nothing felt odd or different, Raihan used to invite him out to eat with them after an intense workout even before their rump.

Most of the time, Kabu would say no, too unnerved to spend even more time with the two alphas outside of work... but he felt somehow more at ease now.

Raihan has been incredibly gentle with him.

And Kabu is not used to it, not with an alpha and especially not when in bed with one.

They end up dining in a small restaurant nearby, friendly chatting about their plans for the new season of challenges.

Some other nights, it’s just him and Raihan. The taller man, already expansive on his own, gets even touchier when their mutual friend is not around.

Tonight, Raihan insisted on walking him back home. “You never know who’s lurking around the streets at night mr.Kabu”

Kabu chuckles but lets him, seeing no harm in the gesture as the young man has already been at his house before.

Like any good guest, Kabu invites him inside, offering something to drink.

Raihan follows him in the kitchen.

As Kabu moves to reach for a glass, two big hands grasp the counter on either side of him, arms caging the smaller body.

The older man doesn’t feel threatened. He turns around, expression unreadable as he stares at the other grinning face.

“So, I was thinking... it’s getting really late. maybe I should stay here tonight? Keeping you company...”

Kabu blinks confused.

Is Raihan suggesting...

“It’s time for your rut?” Kabu didn’t smell anything or noticed the alpha behaving any differently. He inhales deeply, maybe he missed it in the fresh air of the evening?

“What? No, I’m not... what does it even matter?”

Kabu is even more confused now. “And you want to fuck me?”

Raihan almost lost his poker face at that, red spreading over his cheeks.

“I... I mean... yes? I thought I made it clear by now. You’re incredibly sexy and we get along well...”

Kabu keeps staring. The dragon trainer is sweating, smile faltering.

“But... I’m not in heat...”

It’s no more than a whisper, Raihan is not even sure he heard it right.

He chuckles, Kabu is messing with him right? “What? you think that was the only reason I wanted to make love with you?”

The silence that follows is all the answers he needs.

“Oh...”

slowly, to not scare the silent omega, Raihan pulls him closer, encircling his smaller frame.

Kabu is rigid in his arms.

“Kabu... I really like you. Like really like you, not only your body. Don’t get me wrong, I find you incredibly sexy... but I also just like to spend time together. You’re really cool and know so many things, I love how your eyes turn on when we talk about pokemon battles...”

As Raihan kept praising all the different aspects of Kabu’s personality that he found appealing, the smaller man began to relax, hands slowly finding their place on the others hips, thumbs poking those jutting hip bones. The dragon tamer shut immediately, eyes looking down to meet the other serious gaze.

“...we’re gonna need lube. I don’t get much wet outside heats”

Raihan blinks twice, mouth hanging open dumbstruck, before finally catching on with what Kabu said. “Oh... ooooh off course! I have no problem with that! We can use whatever you want!” He tried to kiss the fire tamer but a hand over his mouth stops him. “I meant that we need to buy it...”

The tall man is already at the front door, still grinning like he won the lottery “I got you babe! Do you have any flavor preferences? Don’t worry, I’ll get you the best! Just wait for me, I’ll be back in a minute!” and like that, he was out, running to the closest minimarker still open at that hour.

Kabu is still confused, he doesn’t really understand why the younger man keeps chasing him. Sure, they had fun, but he was sure Raihan got excited only because of his heat... however the dragon tamer seems determined to persuade him into having sex again... outside of a heat or a rut...

This alpha is so weird

While waiting for Raihan’s return, Kabu decided to prepare the bedroom by placing a towel on it. No reason to mess up the sheets again. He just finished feeding his Pokémon when he heard loud banging at the front door. The dragon tamer standing outside, short of breath but with victory written all over his face as he shows a plastic bag in one hand.

They move upstairs and the younger man can barely contain himself as Kabu begins to undress, almost getting tangled in his own clothes. Soon, they’re both down to their underwear, hands roaming their bodies, lips hungrily searching each other. Raihan pushes Kabu on the bed, grinding between those strong legs, very hard erection pressing insistently against clothes folds. The tip is already leaking, staining both their underwear, tongue mimicking what he is doing with his hips.

Kabu is more than ok to let Raihan take the lead, welcoming him between his legs. His hands trace perfect pectorals and toned abs, relishing in the tremors his soft touches brings to the other. He cups the dragon tamer erection through his boxers, studying the firmness and feeling it’s weight.

That’s a lot of meat to get inside his body and without the  _ help _ granted by being in heat.

Kabu reminds himself that this is Raihan and for him, he will try.

Raihan kisses get lower, teeth tracing the other's neck as his hands slowly removes Kabu's underwear. As he said before, there is no slick yet. Raihan is quick to notice when his fingertips brush between heated lips.

“I’m sorry...” Even after having warned his younger lover, Kabu feels the need to apologize.

“What are you apologizing for? This is not your fault. It just means that I have to do a better job!”

Kabu doesn’t have the heart to tell him its not gonna change anything, instead he helps he younger man get rid of his underwear, massaging that heavy member, letting it ruts against his sex.

Raihan’s expression is similar to the one he usually wears on the battlefield, fully concentrated on the task at hand, studying Kabu’s reactions. He kisses, licks and bites every centimeter of Kabu’s neck and shoulders, sucking on those perky nipples until they become red and swollen, motivated by the older men's choked moans.

Kabu’s body is still toned, due to his daily jogs and often training sessions, but doesn’t lack a little layer of soft covering his hard muscles. Raihan knows, as he presses his face in the dip between the other pectorals.

Hips still rutting against that little cunt, one hand occupied over one hard breast, the other gently rubbing the omega small clit, Raihan is making sure nothing is left untouched. And sure enough his efforts pay off, because soon Kabu can feel something decidedly wet leaving his body, the sensation so alien to him, he can’t stop the blush from clouding his cheeks.

And Raihan notices, as the head of his cock catches it, spreading it as he keeps rutting against that little pussy. “So you CAN get wet! Or am I just really that good?” That grin should be illegal. This is what Kabu thinks as he hides behind one arm, too embarrassed to answer.

The hand circling his clit slides down, one finger curiously plunging into Kabu’s hole, testing its wetness and looseness.

Kabu jolts in surprise, cunt clenching painfully on that long finger.

“You’re so tight... we need to fix that”

Before he can wonder what Raihan means, the taller man is sliding down, hot mouth latching on Kabu's clit, tongue pushing and circling that little button.

This gets even a stronger reaction from the Omega; Kabu physically jerks, back arching, hands grasping the bedsheet as loud moans leave his lips.

Raihan has to keep the others' strong legs from closing on his head as he plunges his tongue as far as he can inside that hot crevice.

“R... Raihan!?” Kabu tries to warn him as he feels himself getting even wetter, and not from the younger man spits alone. The dragon tamer doesn’t seems to care, lapping at Kabu’s fluids hungrily, noisily eating him out. It almost feels like Raihan wants to drink whatever Kabu's body has to offer.

Hands unclench from the crumbled bedsheets and the older man arms raise to hide his face, teeth worrying his lower lip as he tries to contain whatever sound is trying to escape him.

Raihan is not deterred, pushing Kabu strong thighs back, folding him in half as he proceeds to eat his pussy, tongue occasionally flicking out to give some attention to that engorged clit.

Kabu’s whole body shakes and before he can warn the man between his legs, his frame jerks, internal walls spasming around Raihan’s invading tongue. When the omega finally relaxes, breath coming out in short gasps, the younger man is moving away, aching jaw covered in spit and slick but still smiling. He cleans his face with a hand, the same that’s now testing again the give of Kabu’s pussy. Two long fingers slips in easily, scissoring the still contracting walls.

“So much better don’t you think?” Kabu can only nod, arms raising to call Raihan between them. The taller man is more than happy to comply, lips searching each other for a long, breathless kiss that tastes both sour and sweet at the same time.

Kabu hasn't had such a nice orgasm outside his heat in ages, his body feels warm, relaxed and still pleasantly throbbing.

Now, he wants to please his lovely guest. They’re grinding against each other, heavy dick rubbing insistently against his slick cunt, the engorged head catching insistently against small, slick lips. Kabu tries to help him align, but Raihan moves away before he manages to grab his shaft.

“Wait, hold on a second...”

He reaches out for the lube previously placed on the bed, pour a generous glob on his hand and uses it to slick his cock, the strong smell of cinnamon surrounding them both. Like that, Raihan is back on him, forehead playfully bumping Kabu’s “We don’t want to waste it right? And it says on the bottle that it should help you feel even better”.

Kabu is pleasantly surprised at how attentive Raihan is. He feels... he can’t really wrap his head around what he’s feeling... contentment? Happiness?

That thought is soon cast aside as Raihan begins to slowly push his cock in. The feeling of being behind filled is not something new but the way the taller man is making sure to open him slowly is. Raihan is pushing in just a little bit, before pulling out, again and again, the little wet sounds making Kabu's blush spread even more.

“You’re still so tight darling, I don’t wanna hurt you...”

Kabu doesn’t know what to say, so he lets gestures talk for him. Both arms circle the other's shoulders, pulling Raihan down for a heated kiss, legs spreading more, hips moving just so subtly with the dragon tamer trusts.

Before Too long, Kabu can feel short coarse hair tickling his clit and he knows that Raihan is all the way in.

He’s genuinely surprised.

Raihan seems to share his thoughts as he pulls back enough to peek down to where they’re “connected”.

“Wow. I kinda forgot you can actually take all off me... god you feel so good love...” And he’s grinding his dick in, not pulling out yet, relishing in the feeling of Kabu's internal walls spasming all around him like the most sensual massage.

Before his lover can complain, Raihan is sliding out, until only the head of that thick cock is resting inside, crown pulling a little bit, Kabu's hips following his movement, before sliding back in. They soon find a rhythm: one pushing in and out at a faster and stronger pace, the other one following said pace, grinding against every push and pulling back with every slide out.

One big thumb finds his  _ happy button  _ again, rubbing it with purpose and Kabu can only jerk, losing the rhythm as his whole body begins to shudder.

A bite on the neck and a hard pinch on his nipples is all it takes to bring him over the edge again, cunt spasming over Raihan’s still moving cock. And the dragon tamer doesn’t stop, he keeps thrusting, pace growing faster and stronger, sweat covering both of their bodies.

It’s getting a little too much for Kabu, his over sensitive clit stings with every brush of the other pelvis. But the sensation of being filled so well, of Raihan’s warm body blanketing his smaller one, hips encased between his strong legs, teeth bruising his body, never drawing blood but just rough enough to leave faint marks that will fade after a few days... he can easily get lost in it.

“So good... you feel so good babe, so warm and wet for me... I wanna fuck you till morning, make you come over my dick over and over...” Raihan is babbling, a sign that, despite his words, he’s getting close.

Kabu’s back arches, hands scratching the dragon tamer shoulders and arms, pulling at the dark locks as he feels yet another orgasm being forced out by his lover's unrelenting attention.

“You close love? Cmon, I’m almost there to, come for me please? I wanna feel you... I’m so close, please... come for me Kabu”

And he doesn’t really need much more, the words breathed directly into his ear are all it takes for the older man to do as asked: body seizing up, legs squeezing Raihan’s hips as his cunt convulses, milking the others throbbing erection.

Kabu barely registers his lover’s choked moans and his hot load filling him up with how much his body is jerking with the afterglow. 

Finally done, they’re both trying to get their breath back to normal. Even with Kabu legs relaxed and spread open around him, Raihan doesn’t seem in a hurry to move away or to pull out of his lover's warm body, still grinding his softening erection in that warm crevice. The orgasm had the dragon tamer relaxed and content and he’s making sure to show Kabu by nuzzling his temples and peppering his tired face with kisses. “Mmmh this was so good firefly, I missed you so much... almost forgot how good you feel...”

Kabu chuckles tiredly “last time I was in heat, it was supposed to feel better...”

Raihan interrupts him with a wet kiss “...nooooo you’re amazing babe. Like the best, ever...” he sobs, the grinding getting more insistent, big body setting heavier on Kabu's smaller frame, almost trying to start another round. The fire tamer grunts in discomfort, legs clamping those spindly hips, pulling him in but also effectively stopping any movement from the other “Raihan... it’s way too soon..” the dragon tamer already did a number on him, if he wants to keep on going, he needs to let him cool down a bit.

But Raihan seems to catch on his mood very easily, and the moment he’s freed from that vice grip, he slides out, sprawling comfortably by Kabu’s side.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, let me apologize?" He lies with both arms extended, motioning for Kabu to roll over and get between them. The older man let himself be pulled into that warm embrace, tucking his head under the others chin.

They stay like that, just cuddling while getting their heartbeats to a normal frequency. Raihan's hands roaming the others back, tracing old burn scars and faded tattoos. This is... very nice. Kabu thoughts went back to their first rump, at how Raihan has been considerate with him even in the “ _ heat _ ” of the moment.

A man could get easily used to this...

_ Don’t get your hopes too high you old fool... _

Kabu remind himself that Raihan is a very young, attractive man. He’s probably making experiences with him, he’s gonna move on as soon as he find someone else.

But sure, Raihan can have whoever he wants, he got the look, the charisma and the fame...

_ So why did he came back for him? _

Kabu can’t really deepen his thoughts as something decidedly hard and wet is now poking his belly.

“Again?” His tone is amused.

Raihan have the decency to look embarrassed “I can’t really help it...”

His cunt is not throbbing anymore and there's probably plenty of slick left. The night is still young, Kabu say it out loud, eliciting a soft laugh from his tall lover, who’s now rolling them around.

“Do you feel like riding me?”

Seems like his workout will continue way over the gym time.

His body is already wet and soft, giving in easily to that thick shaft until he’s sitting flush over Raihan’s hips.

“God, babe, you’re killing me. Get up again please, I wanna see it again” big warm hands settles on Kabu’s hips, helping him raise up and lower down again, slower this time, aquamarine eyes focused on the show of his dick slowly disappearing inside his lover. He does it again, this time using his thumbs to “ _ open _ ” Kabu, to see himself slipping in better. “Damn, you’re sucking me in so well...” his eyes are half lidden, completely engrossed in the  _ show. _

At his age, he should be way over getting so flustered during sex. And still, Raihan managed to astonish him. Is when the younger man tries to open him up even more that the omega snaps out of his stupor, slapping his hands away. 

The dragon tamer grins at his lover’s red face but doesn’t try to pull the same trick anymore.

Without the previous urgency, they soon find a slow, lazy rhythm; Kabu barely moves his hips and Raihan just pushes up every now and then, the wet, squishing sounds even louder in the silence of the room. One big thumbs finds his clit again, making the fire tamer squirm in his lap. 

“You’d look so well with a little piercing right here... ever thought about it”

Kabu did, back when he was a young, rebelling little shit... now, he doesn’t think it would be appropriate, and even if, who would he even show it to?

“ **Me** ? I’ll come every day to watch it”

Kabu doesn’t understand if he’s joking or not. The thought is soon forgotten as Raihan’s hips start to pick up their pace, thrusting insistently, making him bounce and lose his grip on the other’s chest.

The dragon tamer catches him, letting the smaller man lay down on top of his longer frame as he takes control of the rhythm of their love making. “I’m sorry, thinking about that piercing had me excited”

Almost as if determined to prove his point, Raihan’s thrusting speeds up, the force of it creating loud wet claps. Kabu breath hitches, heat spreading from his abused hole, pooling in his abdomen... is he gonna come again? That would be a record. His face must have thrown Raihan off because his movement slowed down, expressions worried. 

“Hey, did I go too fast?”

And the delicious heat is receding, that pleasurable feeling slipping away…

“Don’t stop!” There’s urgency in Kabu’s demand, eyes concentrated as he grinds back on that thick cock, legs shaking, trying to coax his orgasm back.

“Uh... oh! sure!” Raihan doesn’t have any witty remarks, in fact, his mouth feel incredibly dry at the moment. He gets back to the task at hand, hips pistoning at an unforgiving pace. Kabu is sure he’s gonna have bruises in the morning but he can’t really care as the rough treatment is exactly what’s taking him over the edge.

Since the dragon tamer have been so docile the whole time, Kabu wants to try something different. He mouths the others neck and immediately Raihan jerks, but before the fire tamer can move away, a pair of hands grasp his thighs, hips pounding even harder making him jolt as a loud moan escapes the younger man’s lips. And if that is not all the answers he needs... Kabu keeps mouthing the other’s neck, teeth barely scraping the skin, pressing a little more insistently over the pulsing veins. And Raihan is responding incredibly well, hands grasping so hard he’s gonna leave finger shaped bruises on Kabu’s pale skin.

Neither of them care.

Hia orgasm is so blissfully close, he needs just a little more... and the older man sobs into Raihan’s neck as he feels, again that warm wetness flooding out his cunt.

Unfortunately, it’s not his own…

Raihan seizes up, hips frozen mid hair lifting the other’s body from the bed. As soon as it hits, it’s over. Legs trembling after all that work and such an orgasm, he slides right back onto the ruffled sheets breathing hard. But Kabu is still grinding on his softening prick.

“...fuck, this was good, here, let me help you...” one of Raihan’s hands slide between their bodies, fingers finding the fire tamer clit, assaulting it, making the latter jerk and shudders. “C'mon babe, don’t make me wait... you’re so sexy like this, grinding on my cock like that. Cmon, come for me again. I wanna see you unravel...”

Kabu is too ashamed to admit that Raihan’s words have such a strong effect on him, but they do, and soon he’s coming again, body spasming in his lover arms as his cunt milks whatever is left inside the other’s dick.

Neither moves for a while, both needing to get their breath back to normal, content to just rest like that in post orgasmic bliss. As their bodies begin to cool down, Kabu begins to assert the situation: he’s sticky, aching in multiple places and it’s getting cold.

Seems like it’s time for a hot shower.

But Raihan doesn’t share his thoughts because as Kabu starts to stir, the dragon tamer secures his grip and turns them both on their side.

“Raihan! We need to wash”

“Do we have to?” The taller man sounds sleepy, nuzzling his nose between gray hair, arms pulling Kabu’s back against his torso like the most perfect little spoon.

“We are covered in sweat and I’m filled with your cum. I refuse to sleep like this”

His words seems to catch the other attention, dick weakly twitching between Kabu’s soiled legs.

“ **_Again_ ** ?” Kabu is astonished

Raihan chuckles “give me 15 minutes...” and that’s all Kabu needs to hear. He pushes the amorous man away, freeing himself against grabby hands ignoring Raihan’s protests. The tall man pouts, arm crossing over his chest but eyes subtly following the glistening between Kabu’s legs. 

And the older man notices “If you are a good boy, I’ll let you shower with me...”.

That’s all it takes to get Raihan to comply... that and another shag in the shower. Seems like he really needed just 5 minutes to get it up again.

At least he helps with the cleaning after...

When they finally manage to fall back into bed they’re both undoubtedly spent. Kabu doesn’t even protest when Raihan immediately maneuvers them around, spooning him with both arms secured around his smaller frame.

They both soon fall asleep, the fire tamer gently snoring against his lover's arm.

  
  



End file.
